Dramine
by tardis noise
Summary: Draco und Hermine sind im 6. Schuljahr ein Paar
1. Chapter 1

„Schlammblut!", schrie Draco.

Ich war überrascht und geschockt. Wieso nannte er mich so? Naja, er hatte mich schon öfter hart beschimpft, aber nach letzter Nacht? Nach all dieses Nächten?

Seine sogenannten Freunde – man sollte er sagen Gorillas oder Bodyguards vielleicht? – Crabbe und Goyle lachten. Draco lachte nicht, aber das machte es nicht besser.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte ich mich um und rannte zur nächsten Tür, die ich finden konnte. Es war das leere Klassenzimmer von Professor Flitwick. Ron und Harry folgten mir.

„Hermine", sagte Ron in dem Versuch mich zu trösten, „er ist nur ein dummer Slytherin. Was erwartest du da?"

Dass er es nicht tut. Dass er anstatt mich zu beschimpfen umarmt.

Doch ich sagte nichts. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich nichts sagen können. Ich hatte einen Kloß im Hals.

Ich dachte an letzte Nacht und brach auf dem Boden zusammen, wo ich heulend liegen blieb. Ich dachte an seine Hände in meinen Haaren, an meinem Gesicht, auf meinen Hüften. Seine warmen, weichen Lippen aus meinen. Sein Körper an den meinen gepresst und die kalte Wand in meinem Rücken.

Ich schluchzte. Harry setzte sich neben mich und nahm mich in die Arme. Ich lehnte mich an seine Schulter und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Ron blieb stehen, und ich wusste, dass er sich unwohl fühlte und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

„Hey, alles wird wieder gut. Das ist nur Malfoy, okay? Nur Malfoy."

Nein!, dachte ich. Er ist nicht einfach ‚nur Malfoy'. Ich wollte Harry anschreien, aber natürlich konnte ich das nicht laut aussprechen. Seit die beiden sich vor fünf Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten, hassten sie sich. Und Ron … Ron konnte Malfoy auch nicht leiden. Es war einfach unmöglich, den beiden zu offenbaren, wie ich wirklich fühlte.

Langsam begannen meine Tränen zu versiegen. Harry stand auf und half mir dann hoch.

„Ist alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Ron und schaute auf irgendeinen Punkt hinter mir.

Nein, nichts war in Ordnung.

Dennoch nickte ich. Wir gingen zurück zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur Ginny war da. Sie saß auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin und las. Als wir reinkamen sah sie hoch und lächelte. Aber als sie mich sah, gefror ihr Lächeln.

Verdammt, sehe ich so schlimm aus?

Ginny klappte ihr Buch zu. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte: „Du kannst ihr alles erzählen…"

Harry antwortete: „Malfoy ist passiert."

Ron war jetzt wirklich sauer. „Er hat sie Schlammblut genannt! Schon wieder! Dieses kleine Stück Dreck! Wie kann er es wagen?!" Seine Ohren liefen knallrot an.

„Ron", sagte ich. „Komm mal wieder runter."

Er schaute mich an. In seinem Blick lag etwas … Sorge? Irgendwie traurig. Ich setzte mich neben Ginny und begann erneut zu weinen und Ron schrie: „Runterkommen? Wie könnte ich, wenn er dich so schlimm beleidigt?!"

Ginny wusste schon, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. „Ähm Jungs", sagte sie, „das ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint, aber geht einfach, ja?"

Ron und Harry tauschten einen Blick. Dann nickte Harry und ging die Treppen hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal. Ron zögerte einen Augenblick, dann warf er mir einen letzten Blick zu und presste die Lippen zusammen. Aber schließlich drehte er sich um und folgte Harry.

Ginny sagte ernst: „Hermine! Ich sehe, dass es dir schrecklich geht! Was ist passiert?"

„Er-e-e-er wollte Harry verhexen. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Aber ich kam genau in diesem Augenblick dazu und bemerkte es. Also hab' ich ihn entwaffnet." Ich schluchzte. „Ich wollte doch nur Harry helfen. Er ist mein bester Freund. Und Dra- oh, ähm Malfoy hat mich angesehen. Mit diesem Blick. Es war einfach schrecklich. Eine Mischung aus Wut und Trauer und noch etwas. Enttäuschung. Und dann schrie er es."

Ich spürte, wie mir die Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen liefen. Ginny gab mir ein Taschentuch.

Nachdenklich schaute sie mich an. „Mhh", machte sie. „Ich weiß, dass Malfoy dich auch früher schon Schlammblut genannt hat. Damals hast du ihn geschlagen. Oder einfach ignoriert. Also: Was ist dieses Mal anders?"

Ich schaute hoch und in ihre Augen. Ich wollte ihr alles erzählen, aber wieder brachte ich keinen Ton heraus. Und dann weiteten sich ihre Augen in Erkenntnis. „Oh", sagte sie leise und dann „OH MEIN GOTT!"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich. Wir saßen lange Zeit so da. Schließlich fragte sie: „Seit wann?"

„Seit ein paar Wochen. Naja, seit drei."

„Wie?!"

„I-ich habe schon lange Gefühle für ihn. Ich hab's nie jemandem gesagt. Wem auch? Und dann habe ich ihn in einem Korridor getroffen. Er war allein und ich ebenfalls. Er kam mir ziemlich nah, weißt du. Ich wollte weg, doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Erst dachte ich, er will mir erneut Beleidigungen an den Kopf schmeißen, wie sonst auch. Aber er tat's nicht. Er kam immer näher und plötzlich hatte er mein Gesicht in die Hände genommen und mich geküsst. Ich wollte ihn von mir weg stoßen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, war es genau das, was ich schon so lange wollte."

Ich konnte mich genau an den Kuss erinnern. Er war kurz gewesen. Kurz, aber zärtlich. Und natürlich hatte ich ihn erwidert. Ich schaute Ginny an, die mich erwartungsvoll anstarrte. „Und dann?", wollte sie wissen.

„Naja", erzählte ich weiter. „Er ist dann ohne ein Wort zu sagen weiter gelaufen. In Zaubertränke hat er mir ein Bild gemalt, vom Kerker und von uns zwei, wie wir uns küssen. Beim Rausgehen zischte er leise ‚halb 1'. Also haben wir uns um halb 1 im Kerker getroffen."

Ich legte mich auf den Boden und schluchzte unkontrollierbar.

Ginny streichelte mir über den Kopf. „Wann trefft ihr euch das nächste Mal?"

„Eigentlich heute Nacht. Aber ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, ob ich ihn wirklich sehen will."

Ginny schüttelte mich. „Was? Natürlich willst du!"

Ja, natürlich wollte ich. Aber andererseits hatte er mir sehr wehgetan.

Ginny schüttelte mich immer noch. „Du musst ihn treffen! Du musst mit ihm sprechen!"

Sprechen? Ich wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen. Viel mehr wollte ich ihn küssen. Oder ihn schlagen. Oder auch beides. Ich war so sauer auf ihn, aber ich liebte ihn. Das wurde mir erst in diesem Moment bewusst. Schlagartig hörte ich auf zu weinen. „Ginny", sagte ich geschockt.

„Was ist los?"

„Oh Gott Ginny, ich glaube, ich liebe ihn." Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf. Auch Ginny erstarrte, aber dann grinste sie. „Dann musst du erst recht gehen!"

Ich grinste ebenfalls und nickte. Dann standen wir auf. „Aber erst Mal brauch' ich ein bisschen Schlaf." Ich umarmte sie. „Danke, Ginny. Ich erzähl die morgen alles. Gute Nacht."

Wir gingen beide in unsere Schlafsäle. Ich schlüpfte in mein Bett. Natürlich konnte ich nicht schlafen. Ich machte mir viel zu viele Gedanken. Was wäre wenn?

Und dann war es Viertel nach zwölf. Ich stand auf, ganz leise, um Lavender und die anderen nicht zu wecken.

Ich lief barfuß durch die leeren Korridore und hoffte Filch würde mich nicht erwischen. Es war kalt. Wenn Harry und Ron nur wüssten, was ich gerade tat. Und die beiden dachten tatsächlich, ich wäre die Bravste von uns. Hahaha.

Ich erreichte den Kerker, wo es noch kälter war. Draco stand an eine Wand gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Als er mich sah lächelte er und sagte: „Ich hab befürchtet, du kommst nicht."

Ich zog die Nase kraus und blieb stehen. „Wieso?", fragte ich nur.

Sein Lächeln erlosch und wich einem traurigen Gesicht. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid", sagte er leise.

Ich wollte zu ihm rennen und ihn umarmen. Er sah so traurig und zerbrechlich aus. Mir gegenüber zeigte er auch seine verletzliche Seite. Aber ich zwang mich, stehen zu bleiben.

Er seufzte. „Hey, sagte er. Sei nicht sauer. Hab ich dich jemals nicht beleidigt? Niemand weiß von uns. Was sollte ich den machen?"

Ich schaute auf meine Füße, hörte aber wie er näher kam. „Wieso Schlammblut?", fragte ich.

„Es, es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Es war das Erste, was mir einfiel."

Er nahm mich sanft in dem Arm. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr böse auf ihn. Wie konnte ich auch? „Du schaust mich an und denkst ‚Schlammblut'? Vielen Dank!", sagte ich sarkastisch und versuchte (nicht wirklich) mich loszureißen. Draco spürte, dass wieder alles gut war und hielt mich umso fester. Ich schaute zu ihm hoch und er lächelte mich an. Es war dieses unglaublich seltene Lächeln, das er stets nur mir gab. Er senkte den Kopf und küsste mich. Ich schmolz in seinen Armen nur so dahin. Seine Lippen waren kühler als sonst. Ich fühlte dieses wunderbare Kribbeln in meinem Bauch. Er legte die Arme um meine Taille und ganz automatisch schlang ich meine um seinen Nacken. Ich musste lächeln, es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber ich spürte, wie er ebenfalls lächelte.

Dann löste er sich von mir. „Ich muss dir was sagen", sagte er ernst.

Oh Gott. Was war denn?

Er lachte. „Schau nicht so erschreckt. Ich liebe dich."

Mir klappte das Kinn herunter. Aber ich fing mich gleich wieder, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte ich.

„Weißt du was?", sagte er. „Wir sollten es den anderen sagen. Du solltest es Harry und Ron sagen. Ich will mich nicht länger hier unten verstecken."

„Okay, lass es uns offiziell machen", grinste ich. Dann küsste ich ihn hart und fordernd. Er erwiderte meinen Kuss ebenso stürmisch. Er zog mich in irgendeinen Raum, ich hatte keinen Ahnung welcher es war, aber es lag ein großer Teppich darin, auf den Draco mich jetzt legte. Er nahm mein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste mich. Nicht so zärtlich wie sonst, sondern voller Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Sein Kuss zeigte mir, dass er genauso fühlte wie ich, dass er mich genauso begehrte, wie ich ihn. Langsam glitt seine rechte Hand nach unten. Kurz bevor sie meine Brust erreichte, fragte er: „Ist das okay für dich?"

Ich grinste. „Mehr als okay."

Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere war, wie wir einander die Klamotten vom Leib rissen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Du hast ihm so schnell vergeben?" Ginny schaute mich überrascht an. „Wieso?"

Ich grinste. „Es ist einfach unmöglich lange auf ihn böse zu sein. Oder auch nur kurz. Ich liebe ihn einfach zu sehr." Es fühlte sich gut an. Mehr als gut. Ich fühlte mein Herz laut und stark pochen, die Glücksgefühle durchströmten mich. Ich war froh, dass mit Draco wieder alles in Ordnung war. Und ich wollte, dass jeder es wusste. Aber andererseits hatte ich Angst vor Rons und Harrys Reaktion. Ob sie wohl sauer sein würden? Wohl eher enttäuscht.

Ich hatte Ginny alles von letzter Nacht erzählt und sie lächelte mich an. Ich denke, sie freute sich für mich. „Und jetzt wirst du Harry und Ron alles erzählen?", fragte sie.

Ich nickte. „Ja, aber ich habe Angst vor der Reaktion."

Ginny lachte kurz, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Vielleicht solltest du die auch haben." Ich schnitt eine Grimasse, aber dann lachten wir beide.

Harry und Ron betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Warum lacht ihr?", fragte Ron.

Ginny stand auf. „Ich lass euch mal allein", sagte sie und warf mir einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Ron und Harry schauten sich etwas verwirrt an.

Ich starrte auf meine Füße, holte tief Luft und sagte dann: „Ich muss euch was erzählen."

„Was musst du uns erzählen? Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert?", wollte Ron sofort wissen und Harry sagte gleichzeitig: „War es wieder Malfoy?"

Ich starrte Harry an. „Ja, tatsächlich war es Malfoy."

„Was hat er getan?", fragte Ron und dann lauter: „Was hat er getan? Ich trete ihm in seinen aufgeblasenen Hintern!"

„Ron! Ron! Shhhh…", beruhigte ich ihn.

„Was?", fragte er ein bisschen hart.

„Ich-ich muss euch was gestehen." Ich konnte nicht weiterreden und fuhr fort, meine Füße anzustarren.

„Uns was gestehen?", fragte Harry mit einem scharfen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ich liebe ihn", murmelte ich.

Ich hörte, wie Ron nach Luft schnappte. Ich hob den Kopf und sah in Rons in Schock, weit aufgerissene Augen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte sag mir, dass ich mich verhört habe", sagte er.

Ich schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter. „Ich glaube, du hast richtig gehört", sagte ich dann aber mit fester Stimme.

Das war so ziemlich die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte.

„Du liebst ihn? Du liebst ihn wirklich?" Ich hörte die Wut in Harrys Stimme. Und den Unglauben und die Verwirrung und die Enttäuschung.

„Ja, das tue ich wirklich."  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte Ron sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wo gehst du hin?", rief ich ihm hinterher. „Hey! Ron!"

Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm. Ich seufzte und wollte ihm nach, aber Harry hielt mich fest. „Lass ihn", sagte Harry. Er schaute mir in die Augen. „Wie kannst du es wagen?", fragte er.

„Ich – ich", begann ich. „Es ist einfach so. Weißt du, am Anfang habe ich versucht die Gefühle zu unterdrücken, weil ich dachte, es ist falsch."  
„Das ist es auch", warf Harry ein.

Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und fuhr fort: „Aber es war einfach unmöglich. Ich konnte und kann mich einfach nicht dagegen wehren. Und als er mich geküsst hat, habe ich sie zugelassen. Oh Harry!"

Ich wollte ihn umarmen, aber er hielt mich zurück. „Nein"; sagte er nur. Wieder spürte ich Tränen in meinen Augen. „Harry, bitte", sagte ich flehend.

Er senkte den Kopf. Als er wieder aufschaute, sagte er: „Nein, Hermine. Du hast mich zu sehr enttäuscht. Und ich dachte, Ron und ich sind deine Freunde!" Er drehte sich um und folgte Ron.

„Ihr seid meine Freunde, deshalb hab ich es euch doch erzählt", sagte ich. Aber er drehte sich nicht um.

Geschockt setzte ich mich auf eines der roten Sofas und begann erneut zu weinen. Ich hatte Draco. Aber der Preis dafür, war meine besten Freunde zu verlieren? Warum konnte ich nicht beide haben? Ich schluchzte.

In diesem Moment kam Ginny mit zwei anderen Mädchen die Treppe vom Schlafsaal herunter. Es war Zeit fürs Abendessen. Aber als sie mich sah, sagte sie zu ihren Freundinnen: „Könntet ihr mir etwas mitbringen?" und machte eine Geste in meine Richtung. Die beiden nickten und Ginny setzte sich neben mich.

„Du hast es gerade Ron und Harry gesagt, stimmt's?"

Ich nickte.

„Naja", sagte sie. „Jetzt musst du es wenigstens nicht mehr vor ihnen geheim halten."

„Aber dafür meine besten Freunde verlieren?" Ich heulte laut auf. „WARUM?"

Ginny versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. „Sie verstehen es im Moment vielleicht nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es irgendwann akzeptieren werden."

Ich lachte verbittert, verschluckte mich dann aber und hustete. Als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, sagte ich: „Wirklich? Glaubst du das im Ernst? Du hast nicht gesehen, wie sie mich angeschaut haben. Es, es hat mir das Herz gebrochen." Ginny legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern und ich lehnte mich an sie.

„Oh Hermine", sagte sie mitleidig. „Das tut mir wirklich leid. Es ist richtig kacke!"

Es war schlimmer als ‚kacke'. „Ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht leiden und es zermürbt mich. Ich stehe zwischen den Fronten. So mittendrin einfach." Wieder schluchzte ich.

„Denkst du, du kannst etwas essen?", fragte Ginny sanft.

Ich schaute sie an, die Tränen wie ein Schleier vor meinen Augen. „Neeeeein", heulte ich. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ron und Harry dort sind."  
Ginny lächelte. „Draco aber auch."

„Ich weiß." Ich wollte allein sein. „Ginny?", fragte ich.

„Ja?"

„Ich-ich würde gern allein sein. Geh etwas essen."

Sie umarmte mich kurz. „Klar, das verstehe ich." Sie ging und endlich war ich allein. Aber nach etwa 10 Sekunden kam sie zurück. „Draco wartet draußen auf dich", grinste sie.

Meine Tränen versiegten augenblicklich. „Was?!"

„Geh raus!" Ginny sagte das mit so einem autoritären Ton, dass ich sofort aufstand.

„Sehe ich gut aus?", fragte ich.

Ginny lachte. „Oh Gott, nein! Aber Draco wird das egal sein." Sie ging wieder raus.

Ich rannte schnell nach oben in meinen Schlafsaal und kramte aus meinen Sachen einen Handspiegel hervor. Ich wischte mir die Tränen weg und puderte kurz mein Gesicht. Ich sah immer noch schrecklich aus, aber Ginny hatte wohl Recht: Draco würde das egal sein. Ich ging nach unten. Kurz bevor ich die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes öffnete, atmete ich noch einmal tief ein und aus. Ich machte die Tür auf. Draco stand da am Treppengeländer und wartete auf mich. Als er mich sah, lächelte er. Ich liebte dieses Lächeln, denn er schenkte es nur mir.

„Hey", sagte er und kam auf mich zu.

Ich lächelte. „Hi."

Er küsste mich sanft, dann sagte er: „Du siehst schrecklich aus." Erschrocken barg ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen, worauf Draco lachte. „Oh Hermine, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Und mir ist es egal, wie du aussiehst. Ich liebe dich trotzdem."

Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. „Ich liebe dich auch. Wieso bist du hier?"

Sein Gesicht nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an. „Du bist nicht zum Essen gekommen und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Oh", sagte ich. „Das ist so süß von dir!"

Er grinste. „Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang durch das Schloss?", fragte er. Ich nickte und er hob mir seine Hand hin, in die ich meine nur zu gern legte.

Das Schloss war leer, absolut jeder war beim Essen. Wir liefen zum Astronomieturm. Die Sonne war erst untergegangen und der Himmel war am Horizont noch rot. Das Wasser des Schwarzen Sees glitzerte im letzten Licht. Ich drehte mich um, wo schon die ersten Sterne und der Mond zu sehen waren. Der Anblick raubte mir den Atem.

„Es ist wunderschön", hauchte ich. Draco lächelte und nickte. Wir standen zusammen am Geländer und beobachteten, wie auch das letzte Rot vom Himmel wich. Draco legte mir einen Arm um die Hüfte und ich drehte mich zu ihm. Er sah mich an, seine Augen glitzerten im fahlen Mondlicht. Ich spürte, wie mein Herz schneller und kräftiger zu schlagen begann und mein Magen zu schmerzen. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu mir herunter und ich stellte mich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen. Er schlang nun auch den anderen Arm um meine Hüfte, mein linker lag um seinen Hals, meine rechte Hand hatte ich in seinem weißblonden Haar vergraben.

Es war ein magischer Augenblick. Nicht die Art von Magie, die wir hier in Hogwarts lernten. Sondern eine ganz und gar andere. Eine wundervolle, kaum zu beschreiben.

Ich spürte instinktiv, dass Draco sich genauso fühlte wie ich. Er war mir so nah, wie noch niemals zuvor. Ich umfasste mit beiden Händen seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch weiter zu mir heran. Er lächelte und ich erwiderte es.

Er löste sich von mir, nur ein paar Zentimeter. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich noch nie jemanden mehr geliebt habe als dich", flüsterte er. Er legte seine Stirn an meine.

„Und ich muss zugeben", flüsterte ich zurück, „dass ich ebenso empfinde."

Wieder lächelte er dieses Lächeln und küsste mich dann kurz. „Wir sollten langsam wieder gehen", meinte er.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Deine Freunde werden sich Sorgen machen."

Ich lachte bitter. „Nein, wahrscheinlich werden sie das nicht tun."

Er legte seine Hand unter mein Kinn und hob meinen Kopf. „Du hast es ihnen erzählt und jetzt sind sie sauer?"

Ich verneinte. „Nicht sauer. Enttäuscht."

Er seufzte. „Das tut mir leid. Aber eines Tages werden sie es verstehen."

„Ich hoffe es", wisperte ich. „Aber vielleicht hast du Recht und wir sollten wieder gehen." Ich spürte eine einzelne Träne meine Wange hinunterlaufen.

Sanft wischte Draco sie mit dem Daumen weg und küsste mich lang und zärtlich. Dann nahm er meine Hand und wir liefen gemeinsam die ewig lange Wendeltreppe des Astronomieturms hinunter.

Er brachte mich bis zum Porträt der Fetten Dame. „Ich hol dich morgen zum Abendessen ab", sagte er und küsste mich kurz.

„Bis morgen", sagte ich und lächelte. Er drehte sich um und lief die Treppe nach unten, wobei er sich noch einmal umdrehte und mir zulächelte. Glücklich schaute ich ihm hinterher. Ich sagte das Passwort und die Fette Dame schwang zur Seite. Ich ging hindurch. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Harry, Ron, Ginny und Lavender Brown. Als Ginny mich sah, grinste sie und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich lächelte. Ich wollte mich zu ihnen setzen, als ich Rons und Harrys Blicke sah, überlegte ich es mir aber anders. Ich lief nach oben in den Schlafsaal und legte mich in mein Bett. Meine Glücksgefühle waren von Ron und Harry zerstört worden und ich weinte mich leise in den Schlaf. Irgendwann kamen Parvati und Lavender. Ich hörte ihnen eine Weile zu, doch dann begann Lavender von Ron zu schwärmen. Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite und legte mir das Kissen über die Ohren, um es nicht hören zu müssen und weinte mich in den Schlaf.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry und Ron sprachen nicht mehr mit mir. Wann immer sie mich sahen, warfen sie mir böse Blicke zu. Und jedes Mal brach es mir aufs Neue das Herz. Aber wenn ich an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre, würde ich wahrscheinlich genauso empfinden. Ginny erzählte mir, dass sie sich von mir verraten fühlten, was ich ja auch vollkommen verstand. Ginny war auch die Einzige meiner Freunde, die zu mir hielt. Selbst Parvati und Lavender, mit denen ich mich sonst gut verstanden hatte mieden mich. Ich hatte mich noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben so allein gefühlt.

Ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, es waren noch ein paar andere da, aber selbst die mieden mich. Also war ich allein und machte Hausaufgaben. Was sollte ich auch sonst anderes machen? Vor allem in Zaubertränke musste ich mich irgendwie verbessern. Harry war seit diesem Schuljahr unglaublich gut und ich sah daneben aus als wäre ich sehr schlecht. Oh, hatte ich jetzt einen Konkurrenzkampf mit meinem besten Freund, der nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollte?

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor war gerade trainieren, aber sie müssten bald zurückkommen, da es bald dunkel wurde.

Die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging auf und Ginny stapfte herein. Sie war nass und voller Schlamm. Ihre roten Haare klebten ihr am Kopf und sie schaute finster drein.

„Hey Ginny", sagte ich. Sie nickte nur.

War sie jetzt etwa auch sauer? Doch als auch der Rest der Quidditchmannschaft hereinkam, wusste ich, woher ihre schlechte Laune stammte. Das Training schien nicht allzu gut verlaufen zu sein. Ich wartete auf Ron und Harry, denn ich wollte endlich mit ihnen reden. Aber die beiden kamen und kamen einfach nicht. Mittlerweile war es stockfinster.

Ginny, geduscht und getrocknet, setzte sich neben mich. „Du waartest auf Ron und Harry, oder?", fragte sie. Ich nickte.

„Die müssten gleich kommen. Ron hat doch am Wochenende sein erstes Spiel." Sie verzog das Gesicht.

Ich lachte. Wir alle wussten, wie es um unsere Quidditchmannschaft stand.

Harry und Ron kamen herein, ebenfalls klatschnass. Ich stand ruckartig auf und spürte, wie mir das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Ich lief auf die beiden zu, wobei diese mich mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn, Wut und Traurigkeit ansahen.

„Hey", sagte ich. „Ich will mit euch reden!"

Die beiden wechselten einen Blick. „Dürften wir uns erst waschen?", zischte Ron.

„Ich warte hier", sagte ich nur und ging erhobenen Hauptes zurück zum Tisch. Ginny war gegangen und saß bei ihrem Freund Dean Thomas. Ich freute mich darauf, Draco zu sehen. Morgen früh wieder. Endlich.

Ich wartete eine halbe Stunde und dann kamen endlich Ron und Harry. Sie setzten sich nicht, sondern blieben stehen. Um nicht zu ihnen hochschauen zu müssen, stand ich ebenfalls auf.

„Was willst du?", fragte Harry barsch.

„Ich halte das nicht länger aus!", platze es aus mir heraus. „Nicht mit euch zu sprechen. Ihr seid meine besten Freunde! Ich – ich, es tut mir Leid! Ich kann aber einfach nicht gegen meine Gefühle ankämpfen. Ich weiß, ihr hasst ihn. Aber, ihr müsst ja nicht mit ihm sprechen! Akzeptiert doch einfach, dass ich etwas für ihn empfinde!"

Harry starrte mich nur an, aber Ron begann schallend zu lachen. Dann sagte er: „Akzeptieren? Malfoy? War das ein Witz?"

Argh! Wieso?

„Ja, akzeptieren", erwiderte ich ruhiger. „Oder nicht. Mir egal. Aber hört mit dem Schweigen auf, wisst ihr eigentlich, wie es mir mit der ganzen Situation geht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht allzu schlecht, denke ich. Du hast ja Malfoy."

Ich wurde wütend. „Harry! Verdammt! Mir geht es schlecht! Siehst du das nicht? Bemerkt ihr das beide nicht?"

Ron wollte etwas sagen, überlegte es sich aber anders und klappte den Mund wieder zu.

Harry schaute mich nachdenklich an, dann sagte er: „Hermine, wenn du uns versprichst, dass wir uns weder mit Malfoy unterhalten müssen oder so etwas in der Art, dann verzeihe ich dir."

Er umarmte mich und ich drückte ihn kurz an mich. Ich umarmte auch Ron, dem das jedoch ziemlich unangenehm zu sein schien.

Ich lächelte. „Ich habe euch so vermisst!", sagte ich.

Harry grinste. „Wir mussten unsere Hausaufgaben selber machen." Ron zwinkerte und fügte hinzu: „Ich häng' mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zurück…" Er schaute mich fragend an und ich schlug ihn mit einem meiner Bücher.

„Jetzt wo ihr endlich anfangt, selbstständig zu arbeiten, soll ich euch Hausaufgaben machen? HAHAHA!"

Ich fühlte mich gerade glücklich. Endlich. Ich hatte im Moment alles, was ich wollte. „Also, wir sehen uns morgen?", fragte ich, worauf die beiden nickten. „Gute Nacht!"

Ich lief nach oben in meinen Schlafsaal und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. Lavender und Parvati waren schon im Bett und redeten miteinander. Über Ron. Lavender sprach von nichts anderem mehr. Es machte mir nichts mehr aus, Rons Namen zu hören, denn er hatte mir verziehen. Ich seufzte und rollte mich zu einem Ball.

Dann schlief ich zufrieden ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich schon früh auf. Es war Samstag. Kein Unterricht, aber dafür Draco. Ich hüpfte mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht aus dem Bett. Ich zog mich leise an, schminkte mich dezent und ging zum Frühstück hinunter in die große Halle.

Es waren noch nicht viele beim Frühstück, aber Draco saß schon da. Mit Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini. Als Draco mich sah, stand er auf und lief zu mir.

„Hey", sagte er lächelnd und küsste mich sanft.

„Hey", erwiderte ich. Er musterte mich und stellte fest: „Du siehst heute atemberaubend gut aus."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte scherzhaft: „Ach, sonst nicht?"

Er lachte. „Hast du gute Laune? Hast du dich mit Ron und Harry versöhnt?"

Grinsend nickte ich.

Er schloss mich in die Arme. „Willst du dich zu uns setzen?"

Ich warf einen Blick zum Slytherintisch, an dem uns alle kritisch anstarrten und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ähm nein, ich denke nicht. Wollen wir nachher spazieren gehen?"

Er nickte und antwortete: „Ja, klar. Um zehn hier?"

„Ja, bis später." Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, küsste ihn kurz und ging dann zu meinem eigenen Tisch hinüber. Gut gelaunt schaufelte ich mir den Teller voll. Jemand setzte sich neben mich, es war Dean Thomas, und Seamus Finnigan setzte sich mir gegenüber.

Seamus grinste und sagte: „Du und Malfoy also, ja?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen, schluckte den Bissen herunter, den ich gerade im Mund hatte und erwiderte einfach nur: „Ja."

„Naaaa, nicht so wortkarg bitte", lachte Dean.

Ich aß einfach weiter. Das mit Draco und mir ging die beiden absolut nichts an. Die beiden begannen, sich über Quidditch zu unterhalten, so dass ich in Ruhe fertig frühstücken konnte. Genüsslich steckte ich mir ein Toast nach dem anderen in den Mund und achtete nicht auf meine Umgebung. Deshalb bemerkte ich Ginny auch erst, als sie sagte: „Um Gottes Willen, du isst wie Ron!"

Ich hörte auf zu kauen und schaute sie verwundert an. Sie lachte und nahm sich ebenfalls Toast und Kürbissaft. Ich schluckte und überlegte, wie viel ich eigentlich gegessen hatte. Wow, ich entwickelte mich wirklich zu Ron. „Bis später, Ginny", sagte ich und stand auf, um zurück zum Gryffindorturm zu gehen. Ich lief die Treppen hoch, unterwegs kamen mir Ron und Harry entgegen.

„Guten Morgen!", rief ich fröhlich, woraufhin die beiden mich kopfschüttelnd anschauten. Ganz wach sahen sie wirklich nicht aus.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum machte ich meine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke fertig und dann war auch schon fast halb zehn. Der Blick aus dem Fenster sagte mir, dass es ziemlich frisch war und ich nahm eine Jacke und einen Schal mit. Dann lief ich wieder nach unten, wo Draco schon auf mich wartete. Er lächelte, hob mir den Arm hin und ich hakte mich bei ihm ein.

Wir liefen nach draußen und es war wirklich ein sehr kalter Oktobermorgen. „Oh", sagte ich, „es ist wirklich frisch!"

Draco nickte zustimmend. Wir liefen hinunter zum Schwarzen See und setzten uns dort auf einen umgefallenen Baum.

Es war ruhig, man hörte das leise Rascheln der bunten Blätter, ein paar Tiere und unseren Atem. Die Sonne schien durch ein Loch in der dichten Wolkendecke auf die Oberfläche des Sees, die das Licht glitzernd reflektierte. Wieder war es wunderschön. Ich sog das Bild in mir auf. Draco saß dicht neben mir und legte mir seinen Arm um die Hüfte.

„Es ist so magisch", hauchte ich.

Er nickte und obwohl ich es weder hörte noch sah, wusste ich, dass er lächelte. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Wir saßen lange Zeit einfach nur so da und sagten nichts. Dann verschwand die Sonne wieder hinter den Wolken und dieser Moment war vorbei.

„Hermine?", murmelte Draco.

„Mhhhh?", machte ich.

„Ich bin glücklich. Jetzt gerade in diesem Moment." Ich drehte meinen Kopf und schaute ihn an. „Ich auch, ich bin auch glücklich", sagte ich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du verstehst nicht", meinte er.

Ich setzte mich kerzengerade hin. „Was meinst du damit?", frage ich.

Ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Nur mit dir bin ich glücklich", sagte er schließlich. Instinktiv wusste ich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Draco?" fragte ich. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts", sagte er, aber er starrte hinauf auf den See.

Ich stellte mich vor ihn, beugte mich zu ihm herunter und strich ihm sanft über die Wange und flüsterte: „Du lügst."

Er hob den Blick und sah mich an. Ich erschrak, denn in seinen Augen waren Tränen und er sah mich verzweifelt an. Ich setzte mich wieder neben ihn. „Oh Draco", sagte ich und schmiegte mich an ihn. „Was hast du?"

Er seufzte. „Ich kann nicht mit dir darüber reden", antwortete er leise und mit erstickter Stimme.

Ich wischte ihm mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg. Noch nie war er mir so schwach, so zerbrechlich vorgekommen wie jetzt in diesem Moment.

Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und er zog mich auf seinen Schoß. „Draco? Rede mit mir. Bitte."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die Tränen waren weg, dafür hatte sein Mund einen harten Zug angenommen. „Das geht nicht. Du bist mir wichtiger als mein Leben. Ich würde dich nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen."

Was? Was erzählte er mir gerade?

„Aber Draco", widersprach ich. „Ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und ich will alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dir zu helfen." Ich war den Tränen nahe. Ich wollte ihm unbedingt helfen, und dass ich es nicht konnte ließ mich verzweifeln.

Er lächelte traurig. „Nein. Das ist ganz allein meine Sache, Hermine."

Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein! Draco, verdammt! Sag mir was los ist!"

„Hermine", sagte er langsam. „Wenn die Zeit kommt, und das wird sie, wirst du es erfahren. Und wenn du es jetzt nicht erfährst und dadurch am Leben bleibst, dann akzeptiere da." Flehend sah er mich an und ich verstand, dass ich verloren hatte. Er würde es mir nicht sagen. Aber ich war fest entschlossen, herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war und ihm zu helfen.

Aber im Moment konnte ich ihm nur helfen, seine Sorgen für einen Augenblick zu vergessen. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte und meine Arme um seinen Hals. Er legte seine Arme um meine Taille und drückte mich an sich. Ich brauchte den Kopf nicht einmal zu beugen, selbst auf seinem Schoß war ich nur wenige Zentimeter größer als er.

Unsere Lippen trafen aufeinander. Selbst durch unsere Jacken spürte ich das Klopfen seines Herzens und auch, wie sich mein Herzschlag dem seinen anpasste. Unser Kuss war zuerst zärtlich und wurde dann immer stürmischer.

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und gab mich Draco und dem Kuss voll und ganz hin.

Er unterbrach den Kuss. „Danke", wisperte er.

Verwirrt (ich konnte immer noch nicht richtig denken) fragte ich: „Wofür?"

Er lachte. „Einfach dafür, dass du da bist. Und dafür, dass du da bist, wenn es sonst niemand ist. Du verstehst mich, und du hilfst mir, auch wenn du es nicht sollst." Er schenkte mir dieses besondere Lächeln. Dieses Lächeln voller Liebe. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht locker lassen wirst."

Mein Herz wurde schwer. Aber ich grinste. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht", erwiderte ich.

Einen Moment lang saßen wir nur so da und sahen uns in die Augen. Diese grünen Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte.

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es weh tut."

„Hermine. Ich liebe dich auch."

Ich küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn und dann länger auf den Mund. Seine Lippen waren kalt, ebenso wie meine. Aber es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Vielleicht das Schönste überhaupt.

Irgendwann stand ich auf. Mein Magen knurrte und auch Dracos rumpelte. Ich grinste und hielt ihm meine Hand hin. „Ich glaube, es gibt demnächst Mittagessen", sagte ich. Er nahm meine Hand und wir schlenderten zum Schloss zurück.

Wir sagten nichts, genossen nur unsere Zweisamkeit.

„Sag mal Draco, wissen deine Eltern über uns Bescheid?", fragte ich.

Er sah mich erstaunt an. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Naja. Ich bin Muggelstämmig", erwiderte ich. „Und deine Familie ist nicht gerade für ihre Offenheit gegenüber Muggelstämmigen bekannt."

„Achso." Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Keine Ahnung. Von mir wissen sie's nicht. Und selbst wenn sie es wissen und es nicht gutheißen. Ich bleibe trotzdem bei dir."

Ich lächelte und er erwiderte es.

Wir erreichten das Schloss. Das Mittagessen war schon in vollem Gange. Wir waren drei Stunden am See gewesen. Und dabei kam es mir vor, als wäre es höchstens eine gewesen. Mit Draco verging die Zeit immer viel zu schnell. Er küsste mich auf die Stirn, sagte „Bis später!" und ging zum Slytherintisch, ich zum Gryffindortisch.

Ich setzte mich zu Harry, Ron und Neville. Ron schaute mich komisch an, aber das war mir im Moment ziemlich egal. Dann stopfte er weiter das Essen in sich hinein.

„Guten Appetit!", sagte ich grinsend und begann, mir Essen aufzulegen.


	4. Chapter 4

Das Quidditchspiel war vorbei. Gryffindor hatte gewonnen und einiges davon war Ron zu verdanken. Also feierten wir im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron stand im Mittelpunkt, was ihm ziemlich gut zu gefallen schien. Ich freute mich für ihn. Jeder hier freute sich für ihn und für das Team, aber besonders für Ron, da er am Anfang ja noch so skeptisch gewesen war und Angst gehabt hatte.

Wir standen im Kreis um ihn herum und lachten und klatschten und jubelten. Ich war in Höchststimmung. Plötzlich kam Lavender wie aus dem Nichts und küsste Ron. Die Gryffindors johlten noch mehr. Vor allem, als Ron den Kuss stürmisch erwiderte.

Ich fühlte einen Stich in meinem Herzen. Wieso? Nun ja, ich hatte immer gedacht, dass Ron eher auf mich steht. Aber ich hatte wohl falsch gedacht. Es sollte mir ja auch eigentlich nichts ausmachen, oder? Ich meine, ich hatte Draco. Und ich liebte Draco. Aber trotzdem verletzte es mich. Ich spürte, wie ich eifersüchtig auf Lavender wurde. Auf Lavender? Was zum Teufel war los bei mir?

Ich drehte mich um und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich wusste erst nicht wohin und setzte mich dann einfach auf eine kleine, versteckte Treppe und übte ein bisschen zaubern, um mich abzulenken. Ich hörte Schritte und wie sich jemand neben mich setzte. Es war Harry.

Ich weinte. „Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

„Harry", heulte ich. „Was ist es für ein Gefühl, wenn du Dean mit Ginny siehst?"

Er rutschte näher an mich heran und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Ron?", fragte er leise.

Ich nickte nur.

„Aber du hast doch Draco." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Ja, ich weiß." Ich verstand es doch selbst nicht. „Ich, ich liebe Draco. Aber Harry! Kann man zwei Personen lieben? Ich weiß nicht. Oh Harry! Ich liebe Ron nicht einmal. Glaube ich. Draco ist alles, was ich will."

„Puh, Hermine", sagte Harry nur. Er wusste wohl nicht, was er sagen konnte.

Wir hörten ein Kichern und schnelle Schritte und plötzlich stand Lavender mit Ron an der Hand vor uns. „Uuuuups", sagte Lavender, immer noch kichernd. „Hier ist wohl schon besetzt."

Sie drehte sich um und lief davon, Ron zögerte und schaute Harry und mich betreten an. „Was ist?", fragte er. Ich stand auf. „Oppugno", sagte ich und richtete meinen Zauberstab auf Ron. Die Vögel, die ich gezaubert hatte attackierten Ron. Er wich ihnen aus und starrte mich verwundert und wütend an, dann folgte er Lavender.

Ich fühlte mich plötzlich schwach und ließ mich neben Harry plumpsen. „Harry? Was ist nur los mit mir?", fragte ich weinend.

Er sagte nichts und hielt mich bloß im Arm.

Nach einer Weile stand ich auf. „Was machst du?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich bin müde. Ich gehe ins Bett", antwortete ich.

Harry nickt und erhob sich ebenfalls. Langsam gingen wir zurück. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war mittlerweile leer, die Party vorbei. Ich ging in meinen Schlafsaal und zuckte zusammen, als ich dort Lavender mit Parvati sitzen sah, die aufgeregt miteinander redeten. Als ich eintrat, verstummten sie und warfen sich komische Blicke zu. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schlüpfte ich unter meine Bettdecke. Ich tat, als würde ich schlafen und hörte Lavender und Parvati zu.

„Ist er ein guter Küsser?", fragte Parvati aufgeregt.

„Oh ja", antwortete Lavender mit hoher Stimme. „Er ist ein verdammt guter Küsser!"

Oh Gott! Seid ruhig! Ich wollte das nicht hören.

Lavender senkte die Stimme. Wir wollten zu der kleinen Treppe, du kennst sie doch sicher? Ja, genau, dort saßen Hermine und Harry. Hermine hat geheult wie ein Schlosshund."

„Was? Wieso denn das?", fragte Parvati.

Lavender kicherte. „Ich glaube sie ist eifersüchtig wegen Ron."

Ich hörte wie Parvati die Luft einzog. „Ich dachte, sie hat was mit Malfoy?"

Lavender antwortete: „Keine Ahnung, was mit der los ist. Aber mal im Ernst: Malfoy ist doch kein Vergleich zu Ron."

Parvati antwortete erst nicht, dann sagte sie: „Naja, er ist schon verdammt heiß!"

Ich grinste in mich hinein.

Dieses Mal schnappte Lavender nach Luft. „Was?", rief sie empört.

Ich musste mich beherrschen, nicht laut loszulachen.

„Parvati! Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?!"

Parvati erwiderte leise: „Also Lavender! Gib wenigstens zu, dass er heiß ist. Vor allem zurzeit. Er ist nicht so arrogant, ist dir das aufgefallen? Und so geheimnisvoll! Hermine kann sich glücklich schätzen!"

Dieses Gespräch wurde immer interessanter.

Lavender erwiderte gereizt: „Aber hast du's schon mitgekriegt? Harry und Ron behaupten, er hätte Katie Bell verhext!"

„Ach was, das glaube ich nicht. Aber Lavender, lass uns bitte schlafen. Ich bin wirklich müde."

Lavender seufzte. „Na gut."

Die beiden legten sich hin und nach einer Weile hörte ich Lavenders leises Schnarchen und Parvatis gleichmäßigen Atem. Ich war die Einzige, die noch wach war. Ich hing noch eine ganze Weile meinen Gedanken nach. Ich dachte an Draco. Hatte er sich wirklich verändert? Er war trauriger und verschlossener geworden, ja. Außer zu mir. Ich dachte an seine grauen Augen und seine blonden Haare und wieder an seine Berührungen. Aber plötzlich verwandelte sich das Bild von Draco in Ron. Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf und schüttelte den Kopf, ein magerer Versuch, das Bild aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen.

Ich versuchte fieberhaft an Draco zu denken, aber das Bild von Ron schlich sich immer wieder in die Gedanken.

Schließlich schlief ich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich völlig fertig auf. Es war Montag. Ich schwitzte und kam kaum aus dem Bett. Ich ging erst mal duschen und dann zum Frühstück. Ron und Lavender knutschten rum, Harry saß daneben. Er winkte mich zu sich, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine entschuldigende Bewegung in Richtung Ron und Lavender. Er verstand sofort, stand auf und setzte sich mit mir zu Seamus, Dean und Neville.

„Was haben wir heute alles?", fragte Seamus mich.

Ich zuckte nur die Schultern, zu müde, um zu antworten.

„Hermine?", fragte Neville. „Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst ja völlig fertig aus!"

Ich starrte ihn böse an und bemerkte dann Harrys Hand auf meinem Arm. Ich wandte mich ihm zu und er schaute mich besorgt an. „Willst du ein bisschen raus?", fragte er.

Dankbar nickte ich, nahm zwei Toasts mit und ging mit ihm nach draußen. Es war eisig kalt und es hatte gefroren. Wir liefen ein bisschen über das Gelände. „Harry", sagte ich. „Ich, ich mache mir Sorgen um mich. Oder besser, um mich und Draco. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Oh, es ist wirklich schrecklich." Ich stopfte mir etwas Toast in den Mund.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry. „Was empfindest du für Ron?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern und antwortete: „Keine Ahnung. Mehr als Freundschaft, aber ich liebe ihn nicht. Glaube ich. Ach, keine Ahnung."

Harry blieb stehen und umfasste meine Schultern. Erschrocken hörte ich auf zu kauen.

„Hermine! Du musst dir darüber klar werden! Ron ist unser Freund und obwohl ich Malfoy nicht leiden kann, selbst er hat jemanden verdient, der ihn aufrichtig liebt."

Ich schluckte den Bissen hinunter und erwiderte: „Da liegt ja genau das Problem! Ich liebe ihn. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich für Ron empfinde." Bei Harrys verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck musste ich lachen. „Ja, genauso fühle ich mich auch."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sollten lieber wieder ins Schloss zurück. Wir haben Zaubertränke."

Wir gingen zurück zum Schloss, unser Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen in der kalten Luft.

In der Eingangshalle begegnete uns Draco. „Hey", sagte er und lächelte. „Sehen wir uns heute Abend?"

„Klar!", sagte ich, ebenfalls lächelnd.

Ich liebte ihn aufrichtig. Das merkte ich, nur durch diesen kurzen Wortwechsel. Ich lächelte und lief mit Harry zu Slughorns Klassenzimmer. Die anderen waren alle schon da, Ron knutschte wieder mit Lavender, doch es machte mir nichts aus. Denn ich spürte, wie sehr ich Draco liebte.

Harry grinste mich an.

In dieser Stunde machte Harry wie immer den besten Trank. Das gelang ihm, seit er dieses alte, merkwürdige Zaubertrankbuch hatte. Ich ärgerte mich natürlich schon ein bisschen darüber, dass Harry so gut war, aber was sollte ich tun?

Den Rest des Schultages schaffte ich auch noch und dann beim Abendessen sah ich endlich Draco. Wir aßen beide ziemlich schnell und gingen dann in die Eingangshalle. „Es ist schon dunkel", sagte ich. „Wir dürfen nicht mehr raus."

„Na und?", fragte Draco und grinste. Er nahm meine Hand und leise schlichen wir aus der Schule heraus. Das Gelände um Hogwarts war stockfinster und es war unglaublich kalt. Es war auch beinahe schon Weihnachten. Wir liefen zum Quidditchfeld und setzten uns dort auf die Tribüne. Ich saß wieder auf Dracos Schoß und kuschelte mich eng an ihn, sodass wir uns gegenseitig wärmen konnten.

„Was machst du an Weihnachten?", fragte ich ihn. „Willst du mich besuchen?"

Ich erkannte sein Gesicht nicht, so dunkel war es. „Nein", sagte er, verbesserte sich aber schnell und fügte hinzu: „Ich meine, doch, natürlich will ich. Aber es geht nicht. Ich verbringe Weihnachten mit meinen Eltern und ein bisschen Verwandtschaft."

So wie er ‚Verwandtschaft' aussprach, schien er diese nicht sonderlich zu mögen.

„Mh", sagte ich. „Schade." Ich tastete mit der rechten Hand sein Gesicht ab, bis ich mir sicher war, wo sein Mund sich befand und küsste ein. Aber ich traf den Mund trotzdem nicht, sondern seine Nase und quiekte erschrocken. Er lachte. „Oh verdammt", murmelte ich und spürte, wie ich knallrot anlief. Zum Glück konnte er das nicht sehen. „Es tut mir Leid!"

Er lachte immer noch. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. „Ist, ist keeeeeein Problem", lachte er. Ich saß nur auf seinen Schoß und wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte küsste er mich. Natürlich traf er meinen Mund sofort. Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen und er brach erneut in Gelächter aus. Ich drehte mich ein wenig und schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte. Er hörte augenblicklich auf zu lachen. Der Mond brach ein wenig aus den Wolken hervor und ich konnte endlich etwas erkennen. In Dracos Augen spiegelte sich das Licht, so dass sie aussahen wie zwei silberne Spiegel. Er schaute zu mir hoch und ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter und dieses Mal fanden meine Lippen seinen Mund. Seine Lippen waren kalt und ich spürte, wie er zitterte. Genauso wie ich auch. Er grinste. Dann verschwand der Mond wieder hinter den Wolken und ich fühlte, wie etwas auf meine Nase fiel. Schnee.

„Es schneit", stellte auch Draco fest. Ich lächelte und schmiegte mich an ihn. Er hatte seine Arme um meine Taille geschlungen und drückte mich fest an sich. „Wir sollten wieder rein", sagte ich und spürte, wie er nickte.

Wir standen auf und rannten den Weg zurück zum Schloss, denn es war einfach so bitterkalt. Das große Portal war verschlossen. „Scheiße!", sagte Draco, doch durch meine Freundschaft mit Ron und Harry (und dessen Besitz der Karte des Rumtreibers), kannte ich natürlich ein paar Geheimgänge, so dass wir dann doch noch ins Schloss kamen. Wir standen in einem kleinen Gang, der von einem Wandteppich verschlossen wurde. Vorsichtig hob ich den Teppich an und schaute nach rechts und links, ob die Luft rein war. Das war sie, weder Filch noch Mrs Norris waren irgendwo zu sehen. Ich trat in den Korridor und Draco folgte mir. Er musste nach unten zu den Slytherins, ich nach oben. Er küsste mich noch einmal lang zum Abschied. Dann ging er schnell nach unten und ich nach oben. Ich trat durch das Porträt der Fetten Dame. Das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum brannte noch und Harry saß allein davor. Ich setzte mich zu ihm. Er schaute von seinem Buch auf und grinste. „Na?", sagte er. „Nachtspaziergang mit Malfoy?" Zur Antwort zwinkerte ich nur. „Was liest du da?", fragte ich und deutete auf das Buch.

„Nichts", sagte er ausweichend und wollte es vor mir verbergen.

Doch ich konnte mir schon denken, was es war. Das Zaubertrankbuch. „Harry! Du musst dich davon trennen! Bevor irgendetwas passiert!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und um seinen Mund bildete sich ein harter Zug. „Nein, darin sind noch so viele Dinge, die ich unbedingt ausprobieren will."

„Harry!", sagte ich mit einigem Nachdruck. „Darin sind Zauber, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, was sie bedeuten. Aber meine Güte! Mit dir kann man ja sowieso nicht reden, du sturer Bock!"

Harry grinste. „Aber manche von den Dingen sind echt nützlich. Schau dir doch einfach meine Zaubertranknoten an. Und hier, diesen Zauberspruch will ich unbedingt einmal ausprobieren."

„Welchen Zauberspruch?", wollte ich wissen.

„Sectumsempra."

„Sectumsempra?", wiederholte ich fragend. „Was ist das? Harry! Nein, probiere ihn nicht aus!"

Er grinste und ich stand auf und stapfte hinauf in meinen Schlafsaal. Lavender und Parvati schliefen friedlich. Ich legte mich hin und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Ich rannte mit Draco durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee. Ich stolperte und fiel der Länge nach in das kalte Weiß. Moment Mal. Kalt? Nein, der Schnee war warm. Ich lag irgendwo in irgendeinem Wald auf dem Boden und machte einen Schneeengel. Ich hörte Dracos Lachen und seine Schritte. Und dann sein Gesicht über mir. Er legte sich zu mir in meinen Schneeengel und stützte sich auf seinen linken Ellbogen. Er musterte mich lächelnd. „Was ist?", fragte ich.

„Du bist so wunderschön", erwiderte er und beugte sich zu mir, um mich zu küssen. Ich reckte mich ihm entgegen und unsere Lippen trafen warm und weich aufeinander.

Plötzlich hörten wir Gelächter. Dort standen Ron und Lavender und lachten uns aus. Ich setzte mich auf, Draco war schon auf den Beinen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, genau wie Ron. Lavender und ich sprangen in Deckung und dann schleuderten die beiden sich Flüche entgegen. „Hört auf!", schrie ich. „Hört sofort auf! Alle beide!"

Draco machte nur eine genervte Handbewegung in meine Richtung, Ron beachtete mich gar nicht, aber Lavender sagte: „Lass sie doch! Es ist total spannend, wie sich mein Won-Won gegen Malfoy durchsetzt."

Dein was bitte? Won-Won? Ich lachte.

„Warum lachst du so blöd? Natürlich gewinnt mein Won-Won. Malfoy ist zu feige für so etwas!"  
Mit einem Knurren schlug ich mitten ins Gesicht.

Wieder wachte ich schweißgebadet auf. Ich atmete schwer. Lavender und Parvati saßen wach in ihren Betten und beobachteten mich mit sonderbaren Gesichtsausdrücken. Ohne die beiden zu beobachten, stand ich auf und ging duschen.

Das Wasser prasselte warm auf meinen Körper. Ich schloss die Augen und dachte an meinem Traum. Was hatte das denn jetzt bitte schon wieder zu bedeuten? Sollte ich mich mit Lavender prügeln wegen Ron und Draco? Oder nur wegen Ron? Was war in letzter Zeit nur mit mir los? Ron war mein bester Freund, Draco mein fester Freund. Da waren klare Grenzen. Oder? Verdammt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Am besten ich konzentrierte mich auf die Schule. Das war wohl das Einzige, was ich tun konnte. Verdammt.


	5. Chapter 5

März

Ron hatte sich von Lavender getrennt. Wegen mir. Ich hatte damals so gelacht. Aber jetzt wusste ich, dass er etwas für mich empfand. Das freute mich, aber noch immer liebte ich Draco. Und noch immer waren wir glücklich zusammen.

Langsam wurde es wieder wärmer und der Schnee begann zu schmelzen. Frühling! Endlich! Ich hatte einen Sessel an eines der Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum gestellt und schaute über das Hogwartsgelände. Die Sonne schien, und das braungrüne Gras schimmerte durch die dünne Schneeschicht, die nur stellenweise noch übrig war. Aus Hagrids Hütte stieg auch auf. Ich lächelte. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass es Frühling war brachte mir gute Laune. Ginny zog sich einen Stuhl zu mir. Harry las mal wieder in seinem Zaubertränkebuch.

„Hey, Harry", rief Ginny zu ihm herüber. Er schaute auf. „Leg doch das Buch weg und lass uns ein bisschen rausgehen!"

Ich grinste. Ginny hatte sich ebenfalls von Dean getrennt. Und für mich war klar, dass sie nur Harry liebte. Also hielt ich es für eine gute Idee, dass Ginny mit Harry rausging.

Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Ginny seufzte. „Wir müssen ihm das Buch wegnehmen!", stellte sie fest.

Ich nickte zustimmend. „Er hatte es immer bei sich. Er ist quasi davon besessen."

Wieder seufzte Ginny. „Ist ihm überhaupt aufgefallen, dass ich und Dean nicht mehr zusammen sind?"

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich treffe mich mit Draco", antwortete ich. „Er hat heute Morgen gesagt, er muss irgendwas Wichtiges mit mir besprechen." Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Bis später."

Ich traf mich mit Draco in der Großen Halle. Er sah betrübt aus. „Was ist los?", fragte ich sofort. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass und das unter vier Augen besprechen", sagte er leise.

Ohje! Was war passiert? War ihm etwas passiert?

Wir gingen nach draußen und setzten uns auf eine Treppe.

„Also?", fragte ich.

Er küsste mich nicht. Er umarmte mich nicht. Er berührte mich überhaupt nicht. Er saß nur da und hatte die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen. Ich berührte sachte seine Schulter, woraufhin er zusammenzuckte. Ich begann, mir ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

„Also?", fragte ich nochmal.

„Hermine", sagte er leise. „Du weißt, dass ich dich Liebe?"

Ich öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn aber wieder zu. Bitte was?

Er drehte sein Gesicht zu mir. „Du weißt es doch, oder? Und du weißt, dass du mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt bist?"

Ich brachte kein Wort heraus, deshalb nickte ich nur. „Liebst du mich?", fragte er.

„Ja", hauchte ich. „Ich liebe dich."

Ich bemerkte, wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. „Oh Draco!", sagte ich erschrocken und rutschte dichter an ihn heran, doch er drückte mich weg.

Betroffen schaute ich ihn an. „Draco! Was ist los? Bitte, sag es mir."

Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinunter, die er unwirsch wegwischte. „Hermine, ich kann nicht länger mit dir zusammen sein."

Was? Was? Mein Kopf wurde plötzlich leer. „Was?", fragte ich laut. Ich spürte, wie auch Tränen in meine Augen stiegen.

Er sah mir in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich Hermine. Und ich glaube, ich werde niemals aufhören, dich zu lieben. Und genau aus diesem Grund können wir nicht länger zusammen sein."

Was? Das machte doch keinen Sinn! Wenn er mich liebte, dann soll er doch mit mir zusammen sein! Die Tränen liefen mir heiß über die Wangen.

„Oh Hermine, bitte", sagte er flehend, „bitte weine nicht."

„Nicht weinen?", fauchte ich mit erstickter Stimme. „Du bist alles, was ich will! Du bist der Mensch, der mir von allen am Wichtigsten ist! Ich liebe dich! Und dann sagst du mir, du kannst nicht mit mir zusammen sein?! Und dann soll ich nicht weinen?"

Draco schlug die Augen nieder. Auch er weinte. Nur nicht so laut wie ich. „Hermine. Es ist zu deiner Sicherheit. Wirklich. Ich, ich will das nicht. Aber ich will, dass du in Sicherheit bist! Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir in Gefahr gerätst!" Ich starrte ihn zornig an. Er wollte mir seine Hand auf den Arm legen, aber ich stieß ihn weg. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Es war alles gut gewesen, sogar gestern noch. Was war nur passiert? Wieso sagte er mir, dass er mich liebt? Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, wenn er gesagt hätte, er liebt mich nicht mehr. Das hätte ich wenigstens verstanden. Aber dass er mich nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte? Ich konnte ganz gut selbst auf mich aufpassen!

„Ich würde gern wegen dir in Gefahr geraten!", brüllte ich. Ein paar Schüler schauten neugierig zu uns herüber. „Wenn ich dafür mit dir zusammen sein kann!"

Ich stand abrupt auf und rannte ins Schloss. Ich rannte zum Gryffindorturm, so schnell ich nur konnte. Noch immer liefen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht. Es hörte einfach nicht auf. Ich rief der Fetten Dame schon von weitem das Passwort zu und eilte ungebremst in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Viele der Gryffindors schauten erschrocken auf. Ginny sprang auf und schnitt mir den Weg ab.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!", schluchzte ich und wollte sie zur Seite schieben.

„Nein!", sagte sie, nahm meine Hand und zog mich wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hatte meinen Willen verloren und folgte ihr einfach. Ich fragte nicht, wohin wir gingen. Es interessierte mich auch nicht besonders. Ich ließ mich einfach von Ginny führen.

Sie führte mich zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte. „So", sagte sie, „hier dürften wir ungestört bleiben."

Ich brach auf dem Boden zusammen und heulte hemmungslos.

Sie setzte sich neben mich und wartete geduldig, bis meine Tränen versiegt waren. Ich wollte weiter weinen, doch es kamen keine Tränen mehr.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

„Draco, er, er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht", sagte ich heiser.

Die Maulende Myrte flog vorbei und sagte „Oh oh", bevor sie in einem Klo verschwand.

„Was?", fragte Ginny entgeistert. „Wieso?"

„Er hat gesagt er liebt mich und dass er mich immer lieben wird", antwortete ich leise.

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und wieso macht er dann Schluss? Das gibt doch keinen Sinn."

„Er hat gesagt, er wolle mich nicht in Gefahr bringen." Ich lag noch immer auf dem Boden, unfähig mich zu bewegen.

„Oh", sagte Ginny nur. Sie legte sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich spürte, dass ich neue Tränen zu verweinen hatte und begann wieder zu schluchzen. „Das ist nicht fair", rief ich. „Ich liebe ihn. Und er hat mir gesagt, er liebt mich auch. Und dann macht er einfach so Schluss? Was soll denn das? Ich, ich verstehe das einfach nicht."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Ginny.

Eine Weile lagen wir einfach nur so auf dem Boden des Klos. Ich schluchzte in Ginnys Armen und es hörte einfach nicht auf. Plötzlich tauchte die Maulende Myrte wieder auf.

„Ohhhhhhh", jaulte sie. „Es ist schrecklich! Überall ist Blut!"

Ginny und ich setzten uns erschrocken auf. „Was?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich habe gerade ein anderes Klo besucht", berichtete Myrte mit ihrer hohen Stimme, „und dann uuuhhh, haben sie sich mit Flüchen beschossen. Und der Eine hat einfach angefangen zu Bluten, es hat nicht aufgehört, bis Snape reingestürmt ist."

„Was? Wer?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Na Harry und dieser arrogante blonde Junge", flötete Myrte. Und mit einem „ooooooohhhh, es war schrecklich", verschwand sie im Waschbecken.

„Draco", flüsterte ich und sprang auf. Er musste wohl inzwischen im Krankenflügel sein. So schnell ich konnte, rannte ich dorthin. Und tatsächlich, dort lag er. Snape stand an seinem Bett und redete mit Madam Pomfrey. Ich rannte zu Dracos Bett und blieb dort völlig außer Atem stehen. Madam Pomfrey und Snape schauten mich verwirrt an, in Snapes Blick sah ich auch so etwas wie Abscheu. Aber das war mir egal. Was hatte Harry getan? Ich betrachtete Draco. Er war blasser als sonst, sein Haar hing ihm in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht. Er schlief unruhig. „Was ist mit ihm?", fragte ich entsetzt. Snape bedachte mich mit einem abwertenden Blick. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das etwas angeht", meinte er.

„Doch!", widersprach ich. „Er ist mein Freund."

„War", erwiderte Snape mit einem höhnischen Lächeln.

Ich schaute ihn finster an und setzte mich auf die Bettkante von Draco. Snape warf mir einen letzten Blick zu und rauschte dann hinaus.

Madam Pomfrey sah mich mitleidig an. „Nicht zu lange, ja? Er braucht Ruhe." Ich nickte. Als sie weg war legte ich mich neben ihn und im Schlaf wandte er sich zu mir. Ich lächelte und schlief ein.

Ich erwachte, weil Draco mich sanft anstupste. „Mhhh?", machte ich verschlafen und schlug die Augen auf.

„Hey", sagte er leise und lächelte.

Ich erwiderte das Lächeln. „Was machst du hier?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich wollte bei dir sein", erwiderte ich.

Er seufzte. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört?", fragte er. Ich wusste, dass er genervt klingen wollte, aber schaffte es nicht. Es klang vielmehr zärtlich.

„Doch. Du liebst mich." Ich grinste und er grinste ebenfalls.

„Also ist doch nicht Schluss?" Ich schaute ihn fragend an und hoffte er würde mich jetzt küssen und mir sagen, dass alles gut war. Aber das tat er nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist Schluss", sagte er traurig.

Ich seufzte.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Ich stand auf, küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn und ging dann. Ich spürte seinen Blick in meinem Rücken, aber ich drehte mich nicht noch einmal um. Ich hatte es akzeptiert. Ich wusste nicht, wieso, aber es war einfach so. Keine Ahnung.

Aber ich war sauer auf Harry. Was bei Merlins Bart hatte er getan?

Ich stapfte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ginny, Harry und Ron zusammen saßen und irgendetwas diskutierten. Ich baute mich vor Harry auf. „Was hast du getan?", fragte ich und schaute ihn böse an.

„Weißt du noch, dass ich unbedingt Sectumsempra ausprobieren wollte?", fragte er.

Ich nickte. „Das macht Sectumsempra also?", hakte ich nach. „Harry! Das Buch muss weg!"

Er nickte. „Ja. Das muss es."

Und dann platzte es aus mir heraus: „Du hast ihn ernsthaft verletzt! Wie konntest du nur? Verdammt nochmal, Harry!"

Er schrumpfte in sich zusammen, erwiderte aber nichts.

Ich wandte mich wütend an Ginny. „Du und Harry, ihr nehmt jetzt das Buch, geht zum Raum der Wünsche und versteckt es!"

Ginny nickte und stand gleichzeitig mit Harry auf. „Gib mir das Buch", sagte sie und streckte die Hand aus. Harry gab es ihr bereitwillig. Dann gingen sie.

Ich ließ mich neben Ron plumpsen. Er schaute mich nachdenklich an. „Er hat also Schluss gemacht?", fragte er irgendwann.

Ich nickte müde. Wir saßen da und schwiegen uns an. Unser Verhältnis hatte sich verändert. Es war komisch, denn ich wusste, dass er Gefühle für mich hatte, aber er wusste nicht, dass ich es wusste. Mh. Mir war die Situation unangenehm und anscheinend ging es Ron nicht anders. Ginny und Harry kamen irgendwann zurück.

„Und?", fragte Ron. „Habt ihr es getan?"

Harry schaute erschrocken zu Ginny. „Was getan?"

„Na, das Buch versteckt."

„Achso, ja." Harry und Ginny wurden rot und ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Ich erhob mich. „Gute Nacht", sagte ich und ging hinauf in meinen Schlafsaal. Lavender starrte mich böse an. Sie war noch immer sauer auf mich, weil Ron mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Naja, was solls. Draco hatte jetzt auch mit mir Schluss gemacht.

Ich legte mich ins Bett und weinte mich in den Schlaf.


	6. Chapter 6

„Er hat was?", entgeistert starrte ich Harry an.

Wir alle waren völlig fertig, aber vor allem Harry. Letzte Nacht war Dumbledore ermordet worden. Von Snape! Wir hatten Snape nie leiden können und ihn immer als boshaft und unfair gekannt, doch keiner von uns hätte jemals gedacht, dass er so etwas fertig bringen könnte. Es war wirklich ungeheuerlich.

Wir saßen am Ufer des schwarzen Sees. Morgen sollte Dumbledore beerdigt werden. Harry lag auf dem Bauch, er hatte geweint und war furchtbar wütend gewesen.

„Der Halbblutprinz", sagte er leise.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Wie kam er denn jetzt auf den Halbblutprinz?

„Snape", erwiderte er und ein dunkler Unterton legte sich über seine Stimme. „Er was der Halbblutprinz."

„Was?", fragte Ron entsetzt. „Das war im Ernst Snapes Buch? Ich fand den Halbblutprinz ja echt klasse. Aber jetzt? Mhh."

Ich hatte es doch gewusst! Schon die ganze Zeit über war ich mir sicher gewesen, dass dieses Buch nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Aber ich sagte nichts. Ich wollte Harry nicht noch mehr wehtun.

Harry setzte sich auf und schaute mich an. Nach und nach erzählte er uns die Details von letzter Nacht, denn er war dabei gewesen. Hatte gesehen, wie Snape Dumbledore ermordet hat.

Er schaute mich direkt an. „Es gibt da etwas, das du wissen solltest", sagte er.

Ich? „Was denn?", fragte ich.

Betreten schaute er meine Schuhe an. „Malfoy war auch dort."  
Ich wusste genau, welchen Malfoy er meinte. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht akzeptieren. Ich wollte es einfach nicht. Denn noch immer liebte ich Draco, auch nach all diesen Monaten. Es war mir unmöglich, mich vollständig von ihm zu lösen. Ich verstand mich besser denn je mit Ron, aber Ron war eben einfach nicht Draco.

Deshalb fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme: „Lucius?"

Harry schaute mir immer noch nicht ins Gesicht und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er traurig. „Es war Draco. Er hat Dumbledore entwaffnet." Dann hob er den Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Wenigstens hat er es nicht übers Herz gekriegt, ihn zu töten. Ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt eine gute oder eine schlechte Nachricht ist."

Für mich eine Gute. Es zeigte mir, dass Draco sich nicht vollständig dem Bösen zugewandt hatte. Aber dennoch, wie konnte er so etwas tun? Ich hätte das nicht von ihm erwartet.

Ich spürte ein Stechen in meinem Herzen und dann die Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Was war nur los? Voldemort war wieder aufgetaucht und hatte seine Anhänger um sich geschart. Dumbledore war tot. Ich hatte Draco verloren.

Die Tränen kamen einfach so. Ich konnte sie nicht zurückhalten, aber eigentlich wollte ich es auch nicht. Auch Harry begann wieder zu weinen. Das zu sehen tat mir weh. Er war sonst immer so stark. Nur Ron saß neben uns und starrte traurig auf den Boden.

Ich schrieb einen Brief an Draco. Ich hoffte, er würde ihn erreichen. Ich hoffte, er würde ihn überhaupt lesen und sonst würde ihn niemand zu Gesicht bekommen.

_Lieber Draco,_

_ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du mich verlassen hast. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du es getan hast und ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Was machst du gerade? Bist du glücklich, denn das wünsche ich mir so sehr für dich. Dumbledore wird morgen beerdigt._

_Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns irgendwann wieder. Und ich hoffe, dass dann bessere Zeiten angebrochen sind als die Jetzigen. _

_Du brauchst mir auf diesen Brief nicht zu antworten. Nun ja, wenn du ihn überhaupt gelesen hast._

_Ich liebe dich und ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben. Ich will, dass du das weißt und bitte, tu mir einen Gefallen und vergesse mich nicht. Vergiss mich nie. Ich liebe dich._

Ich unterschrieb nicht. Falls der Brief in falsche Hände (Todesserhände), könnte das gefährlich für ihn werden. Ich wollte ihn nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringen, wie er ohnehin schon war. Ich dachte an unsere letzte Begegnung. Er war mir auf einem der vielen Korridore in Hogwarts begegnet. Draco hatte mich nicht einmal angeschaut. Ich hatte gespürt, dass er wusste, dass ich da war. Ich wurde traurig und ging in meinen Schlafsaal, um mir passende Kleidung für die Beerdigung zu suchen. Es bestand keine Uniformpflicht an diesem traurigen Tag. Ich zog mir schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und einen schwarzen Blazer an, dazu schwarze Ballerinas.

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Passend zur Stimmung des Tages, war auch das Wetter schlecht. Die Sonne kam nur schwach durch die Wolken und es war für einen Sommertag kalt und windig.

Ich traf mich mit Ron und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden waren auch ganz in schwarz gekleidet, wie wahrscheinlich jeder an diesem äußerst traurigen Tag. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen liefen wir zusammen hinunter zum See. Im See gab es eine kleine Insel, auf dieser sollte Dumbledore in einem Steingrab beerdigt werden.

Überall standen Schüler, Lehrer, Freunde und Bekannte von Dumbledore. Das Grab lag offen, sodass man dem Schulleiter die letzte Ehre erweisen konnte, und es standen in zwei Blöcken viele Reihen von weißen Stühlen. Die ersten Reihen waren schon besetzt und wir setzten uns irgendwo in die Mitte. Die anderen Gryffindors setzten sich zu uns. Ginny weinte und auch mir kamen wieder die Tränen.

Selbst die Zentauren waren aus dem Wald gekommen, die Wassermenschen, die im See beheimatet waren, schauten ebenfalls aus dem Wasser.

Ich sah Madame Maxime neben Hagrid. Auch sie weinte. Ich entdeckte auch Fleur Delacour, die sich an Bill Weasley klammerte. Bill sah sehr betroffen. Jeder sah betroffen aus.

Und dann hatten alle ihre Plätze eingenommen. Es wurden Reden gehalten, viele unter Tränen. Viele sprachen über ihre Erinnerungen an Dumbledore.

Wieder begann ich zu weinen. Ron legte mir den Arm um die Schultern und ich rutschte näher an ihn heran und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Ich ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Nach den Reden spielte wie aus dem Nichts Musik. Es war langsame, traurige und irgendwie nachdenkliche Musik und der Stein, der das Grab Dumbledores verschließen sollte, erhob sich in die Luft und legte sich mit einem leisen, dumpfen ‚Bumm' auf das Grab.

Die Beerdigung war offiziell vorbei, doch nur wenige erhoben sich, um zu gehen. Auch wir blieben sitzen. Ich war unfähig, mich zu bewegen und weinte immer noch an Rons Brust. Wie durch einen dumpfen Schleier bemerkte ich auch, wie Ginny an Harry gelehnt weinte, der ihr sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Ich musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wie Draco mich immer beruhigt hatte. Wie er für mich da gewesen war. Oh, Draco. Er war nicht da. Er könnte nicht, selbst wenn er wollte. Seine Familie bestand aus Todessern, sie würden ihn niemals zu Dumbledores Beerdigung gehen lassen, dem (zusammen mit Harry) schlimmsten Feind Voldemorts.

Schließlich rüttelte mich Ron sanft an der Schulter und sagte: „Wir sollten langsam gehen." Ich sah auf in seine braunen Augen und nickte.

Es waren mittlerweile nicht mehr viele da, Ginny und Harry waren mittlerweile auch schon weg. Ich schniefte, nickte dann aber und stand auf. Auch Ron stand auf. Gemeinsam liefen wir den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Oh Ron!", platze es aus mir heraus. „Ich bin so fertig. Ich fühle mich so traurig und leer. Und was wird jetzt aus Hogwarts? Was soll mit uns passieren? Oh Ron!" Ich seufzte.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron.

„Aber… wer wird denn jetzt Schulleiter?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Hermine, woher soll denn ich das bitte wissen?"

Wieso war er so unfreundlich zu mir? Brachte er seine Trauer, seinen Schmerz so zum Ausdruck? Oder versuchte er mal wieder zu überspielen, was er empfand?

Ich erwiderte nichts.

„'tschuldigung", murmelte er und senkte den Kopf.

Ich blieb stehen und zog ihn an mich. Ich umarmte ihn und flüsterte: „Ist schon gut, Ron. Ich verstehe dich ja."

Ich spürte, wie Ron zitterte und zu weinen begann. Ich hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Ron weinte. Er löste sich plötzlich von mir und stürmte hinauf ins Schloss.

Er ließ mich einfach allein stehen. Aber es war okay. Es tat auch gut, mal einen Moment allein zu sein. Ich atmete tief durch und setzte meinen Weg fort. Die Sonne kam kurz zwischen den Wolken hervor und schien mir ins Gesicht. Ich musste kurz lächeln, denn es war als wäre Dumbledore da, um über uns alle zu wachen. Dann verschwand die Sonne wieder und mit ihr mein Lächeln.

Meine Gedanken kehrten mal wieder zu Draco zurück. Wie er sich wohl fühlte? Wie er sich wohl gefühlt hatte? Ich wusste nicht, woher, aber ich wusste einfach, dass es Draco nicht gut ging. Ich spürte es. Ich wollte bei ihm sein. Wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen und wollte seine Lippen auf meinen spüren.

Ich erreichte das Schloss, wo man noch immer Spuren der Zerstörung sah, die die Todesser in der Nacht von Dumbledores Tod angerichtet hatten. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte die komplette Große Halle auf den Kopf gestellt.

Ich schaute mich um; überall standen Schüler, es weinten viele von ihnen. Ich ging langsam die Treppen hoch in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, vorbei an Harry und Ron, die neben der immer noch völlig aufgelösten Ginny hockten. Müde setzte ich mich auf mein Bett. Erst ein paar Minuten später bemerkte ich die kleine, braune Eule, die auf einem Balken im Schlafsaal saß. Sie hatte einen Brief für mich im Schnabel. Ich schaute auf den Brief und lachte. Die Handschrift hatte ich sofort erkannt: Draco Malfoy! Sofort merkte ich, wie meine Laune anstieg. Draco hatte mir geantwortet. Sofort riss ich den Brief auf.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich habe mich wirklich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut. Aber wieso hast du ihn mir geschrieben? Du kannst dir doch denken, dass das viel zu gefährlich ist! Sei froh, dass meine Mutter ihn in die Finger gekriegt hat und nicht Bellatrix. Das ist vermutlich der letzte Brief, den ich dir je schreiben werde. Hermine, mir geht es nicht gut. Aber bitte, bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, es sind meine Probleme. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht. _

_Ich weiß, dass du wissen willst, was auf dem Astronomieturm passiert ist. Sei versichert, ich konnte es nicht tun. Es war mir unmöglich. Denn ich habe Dumbledore respektiert._

_Hermine, alles was passiert ist, tut mir so schrecklich Leid. Ich wünschte, es wäre alles anders verlaufen. Ich wünschte, wir könnten zusammen sein._

_Dein dich liebender_

_Draco _

Ich brach in Tränen aus. Das war doch alles nicht fair! Im Gegenteil, es war ganz und gar unfair! Ich schmiss mich weinend aufs Bett und heulte in mein Kissen. Lavender streckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein. Auch wenn sie sauer auf mich war, sie setzte sich neben mich auf mein Bett und legte mir sanft eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Hermine?", fragte sie leise.

Ich heulte nur und brachte kein Wort heraus. In meinem Hals hatte sich ein Kloß gebildet, ich versuchte, ihn herunterzuschlucken, doch es gelang mir nicht und so deutete ich nur auf meinen Hals und ließ die Tränen weiterlaufen. Lavender sah mich mitleidig an und sagte nichts. Dafür tat sie das Beste, was sie in diesem Moment tun konnte: Sie nahm mich fest in den Arm.

Draco tat alles Leid und er wollte mit mir zusammen sein. Ich hatte ihm längst vergeben. Er konnte doch nichts für diese ganze Situation! Er konnte doch nichts für seine Familie! Alles, was ich immer wollte, was ich sogar hatte, sollte für immer von mir fern bleiben?

Ich schluchzte erstickt auf. Und Lavender strich mir über den Rücken. „Soll ich jemanden holen? Harry? Ron? Ginny?"

Ich wusste nicht mit wem ich reden konnte. Ginny war selbst völlig fertig. Harry und Ron kümmerten sich um sie und ich glaubte nicht, dass ausgerechnet die beiden mir helfen konnten. Sie hassten Draco. Also schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Aber danke", sagte ich leise.

„Schon ok", sagte sie und lächelte. Zum ersten Mal, seit ich sie kannte, war es ein echtes, freundliches Lächeln. Ich löste mich aus ihrer Umarmung und sie stand auf. „Ich lass dich dann mal wieder allein, ja?"

Ich nickte. Als Lavender gegangen war, las ich den Brief noch einmal. Und ein zweites Mal. Und immer wieder, bis ich ihn auswendig konnte. Ich wollte ihm zurückschreiben. Wollte ihm alles sagen, was mir auf dem Herzen lag. Wollte ihn an meiner Seite wissen. Doch ich wusste, dass es unmöglich war. Ich weinte einfach weiter. Es gab für meine Tränen kein Halten mehr. In ihnen lagen mein ganzer Frust, meine Trauer, der Zorn und die Liebe zu Draco. Ich war völlig überwältigt von meinen Gefühlen, sie zerrissen mir fast die Brust. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Ich wusste nicht, wann ich eingeschlafen war, aber am nächsten Morgen weckten mich Parvati und Lavender.

Verwirrt setzte ich mich auf. Parvati schrak zurück und Lavender sagte: „Oh Hermine! Du siehst furchtbar aus."

Wie sollte ich sonst aussehen? Vermutlich sah ich genauso aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Lavender reichte mir meinen Handspiegel. Erschrocken keuchte ich auf. Meine Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen, ich war ganz bleich und meine Augen vom vielen Weinen rot und angeschwollen, ebenso wie meine Nase.

„Ich geh' duschen", sagte ich.

Die beiden nickten verständnisvoll. „Aber du weißt, dass du deinen Koffer noch packen musst!", rief mir Parvati hinterher.

Meinen Koffer? Ach ja, das Schuljahr wurde abgebrochen aufgrund von Dumbledores Tod. Ich tappte in die Dusche. Ich war allein. Ich ließ das kalte Wasser auf mich prasseln und hielt die Luft an, um nicht laut loszuschreien. Ich spülte mir die Überreste des letzten Abends und der letzten Nacht ab und hoffte, dass ich wenigstens annehmbar aussah.

Dann ging ich zurück in meinen Schlafsaal, packte meinen Koffer und ging dann mit Ginny und Neville hinunter nach Hogsmeade. In der Eingangshalle trafen wir auf Luna. Sie schaute mich wie immer verträumt an, aber in ihrem Blick lag auch Erkenntnis. Zum Glück sagte sie nichts. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an und zu viert liefen wir zum Bahnhof.

Wo zum Teufel waren Harry und Ron? Wahrscheinlich wie immer spät dran.

„Schlimme Sache", murmelte Neville und wir anderen stimmten zu.

„Wie wird es jetzt weitergehen?", fragte Ginny.

„Naja, das werden wir wohl nächstes Schuljahr erfahren", antwortete Luna und ich setzte düster hinzu: „Oder in den Ferien."

Den Rest des Weges gingen wir schweigend. Der Zug stand schon da und ich entdeckte Harry und Ron.

Ausnahmsweise mal nicht zu spät. Ich verabschiedete mich von Luna, Neville und Ginny und ging hinüber zu meinen beiden besten Freunden.

„Wo warst du gestern Abend?", fragte Ron.

„Ich erzähl's euch im Zug. Kommt, sonst kriegen wir keinen Platz mehr." Ich stieg den beiden voran in den Zug ein. Wir fanden sofort ein Abteil, weil noch nicht viele Schüler da waren.

Wir setzten uns und ich zog Dracos Brief aus meiner Jackentasche. Ich reichte ihn Harry, der ihn las und mich mitfühlend anschaute. Ron las ebenfalls, dann verdüsterte sich sein Blick.

„Weißt du Hermine", sagte er. „Vielleicht solltest du ihn vergessen."

Ich starrte ihn an. „Wie bitte?", fragte ich entsetzt. „Wie könnte ich?"

Ron erwiderte mein Starren feindselig. „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte ich aufgebracht und drehte mich von ihm weg. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster, der Zug war gerade losgefahren.

„Was ist los mit dir?", gab Ron giftig zurück.

Ich schaute ihn nicht an und antwortete ihm auch nicht. Ich starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster, aber mir liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

Oh Ron, was ist nur mit dir und deinen Gefühlen? Du verstehst einfach gar nichts. Verdammter Idiot! Ich wollte einfach nur noch zu Draco und seine Arme um mich spüren. Sein Lächeln sehen, wenn er mich sieht. Sein seltenes Lachen hören, dass er nur mir schenkt. Seine grauen Augen aufblitzen sehen, egal ob vor Belustigung oder Zorn. Oder Verlangen. Ich wollte ihn einfach nur sehen und spüren und wissen, dass er da ist. Dass er bei mir ist und bei mir bleibt.

Doch das war unmöglich. Ich verbrachte den Rest der Zugfahrt damit, zu weinen und mir zu wünschen, bei Draco zu sein.


	7. Chapter 7

Und dann sah ich ihn. Er stand dort starr am Kamin, neben sich seine Eltern. Bellatrix rannte auf uns zu. Sie musterte uns, als wären wir irgendetwas Ekelhaftes zu essen, aber auch voller Spannung. „Draco!", sagte sie in einem Ton, der ganz klar bedeutete: Komm auf der Stelle her. Draco löste sich aus seiner Starre und kam langsam zu uns herüber. Er würdigte mich keines Blickes, aber ich wusste, dass er mich unbedingt ansehen wollte. Er hatte den Blick starr auf irgendeinen Punkt hinter uns gerichtet. Neben Bellatrix kam er zum Stehen.

Diese fuchtelte mit ihrem krummen Zauberstab durch die Luft. „Draco!", keifte sie. „Ist er es?" Sie packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn einen Schritt nach vorne. Draco schaute sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an.

„Ist er es?", keifte sie noch einmal. Ich sah, wie Draco kurz erzitterte und nur einen winzig kleinen Augenblick huschte sein Blick zu mir. Seine Mutter war hinter ihn getreten und fragte sanft: „Draco, ist das Harry Potter?"

Bevor Draco irgendetwas erwidern konnte schrie Bellatrix plötzlich auf. „Du!", schrie sie und zeigte auf einen der Greifer. Alle Augenpaare im Raum starrten den Mann an, der in einer Hand Hermines Tasche und in der anderen das Schwert von Gryffindor hielt.

Bellatrix' Stimme wurde noch höher als sonst, sie war in einen Zustand rasender Wut verfallen. „Wo hast du das her?"

„Es, es ist aus ihrer komischen Tasche", stotterte der Greifer und deutete auf mich.

Oh verdammt. Bitte nicht. Bitte nicht. Bitte nicht.

Ich hielt die Luft an, als Bellatrix sich zu mir umdrehte und mich förmlich mit ihren Blicken tötete. „Duuuu!", brüllte sie. „Was hast du sonst noch gestohlen, du kleines Miststück? WAS HAST DU NOCH AUS MEINEM VERLIES GESTOHLEN?"

„G- gar nichts", antwortete ich leise und unter Tränen.

„LÜG NICHT! WAS HAST DU GESTOHLEN?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte unter Tränen: „Gar nichts. Ich, ich schwöre es."

„Ahhhh", schrie Bellatrix. „Schmeißt sie alle in den Kerker! Aber lasst sie da!" Sie deutete auf mich und plötzlich umspielte ein grausames Lächeln ihre schmalen Lippen.

Ich spürte, wie meine Knie weich wurden. Ich hatte solche Angst. Meine Kehle schnürte sich zu, als Bellatrix auf mich zukam.

Harry und Ron wurden von irgendwelchen Todessern in Richtung Kerker geschleift. Die beiden traten heftig um sich. Bellatrix wollte sich gerade mir zuwenden, als der Anführer der Greifer sagte: „Und was ist mit uns?"

Bellatrix erstarrte, drehte sich langsam um und sagte dann leise, aber in schneidendem Ton: „Seid lieber froh, dass wir euch nicht töten. Haut ab! Haut ab! HAUT AB HAB' ICH GESAGT."

Die Greifer zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und Bellatrix lachte gackernd und hob ihren eigenen. „Lasst uns das draußen klären", kreischte sie und scheuchte die Männer vor sich her nach draußen. Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy folgten ihnen.

Nun waren nur noch Draco und ich im Raum. Er hatte mich schon die ganze Zeit über angestarrt. Ich schaute ihn an und lief auf ihn zu, doch er zögerte. Als ich dicht vor ihm stand, sah ich wie sehr er zitterte. Ich spürte, dass auch ich zitterte. „Was ist?", fragte ich.

„Du bist hier!", sagte er und Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. „Warum bist du hier? Ich dachte, wenn ich mich von dir fernhalte, bist du sicher. Und was machst du?"

Auch mir kamen erneut die Tränen, als ich ihn so sah. Er sah so verletzlich aus. Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus, doch er nahm sie und drückte sie dann weg.

„Warum?", flüsterte ich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine! Das geht nicht. Bitte, wir können nicht zusammen sein."

„Draco!", sagte ich aufgebracht. „Es wird eine Zeit geben, da können wir es, bitte."

Er drehte sich um und wollte aus dem Raum laufen. „Ich liebe dich doch", sagte ich.

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder zu mir. Er lächelte traurig. „Ich liebe dich auch."

„Dann komm her", sagte ich flehend.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging, ich hörte noch die Tür hinter ihm zuschlagen. Ich stand einsam in diesem riesigen Zimmer und dann kam Bellatrix wieder. Sie grinste boshaft. „Und nun zu dir, kleines Schlammblut."

*Draco*

Ich hörte sie schreien. Ich wusste nicht genau, was Bellatrix mit ihr machte. Und sie hörte einfach nicht auf zu schreien. Warum hörte sie nicht auf? Ich lief in meinem Zimmer auf und ab. Ich wollte ihr helfen, mehr als alles andere. Doch was sollte ich tun. Würde ich den Zauberstab gegen Bellatrix erheben, könnte ich mir auch genauso gut ein Grab schaufeln.

Ich wusste, dass Hermine schreckliche Schmerzen hatte. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett, wo ich anfing zu weinen. Ich fühlte mich so schwach und hilflos und ich war so wütend, weil ich Hermine nicht beschützen konnte. Ich hatte ihr einmal geschworen, dass wir zusammen sein könnten, egal was irgendjemand anderes sagt. Ich hatte mein Versprechen gebrochen. Hermine war dort unten und wurde von meiner grauenhaften Tante gefoltert und ich war hier oben und konnte nichts, aber rein gar nichts tun, um ihr zu helfen.

Ich schlug auf mein Kissen. Immer und immer wieder und dann schrie ich laut alle meine Gefühle aus mir heraus.

Meine Mutter stürmte ins Zimmer. Sie war die Einzige aus meiner Familie, die über Hermine und mich Bescheid wusste. Ihr allein hatte ich mich anvertraut. Erschrocken schaute sie mich an. Sie war völlig aufgelöst, ganz entgegen ihrer sonst so ruhigen und beherrschten Art.

Sie setzte sich neben mich und wollte mich in den Arm nehmen. Ich stieß sie weg, denn irgendwie konnte ich ihre Berührungen nicht ertragen.

„Draco, Liebling", sagte sie und schaute bedauernd in meine Augen. „Ich würde dir so gern helfen. Ich würde ihr so gern helfen."

Ich starrte sie wütend an. „Dann hilf ihr doch!", schrie ich, während Hermines Schreie von unten immer lauter wurden.

Bedauernd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann."

Ich hockte einfach nur da und starrte auf meine Hände. „Mutter?", fragte ich schließlich, denn ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

Sie schaute mich fragend an.

„Du hast doch die Zauberstäbe, oder?"

Misstrauisch sah sie mich an. „Du meinst die unserer Gefangenen?"

Ich nickte.

„Ja, die habe ich. Wofür willst du sie?" Doch als sie mich ansah, wusste sie, was ich vorhatte.

„Draco, wenn Bellatrix davon erfährt!", raunte sie und Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn.

„Ich werde sagen, sie haben mich entwaffnet oder so etwas. Ich lass mir was einfallen, lass das meine Sorge sein. Aber bitte, bitte gib mir die Zauberstäbe."

Meine Mutter griff unter ihren Umhang und zog vier Zauberstäbe darunter hervor. Sie reichte sie mir wortlos und rauschte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Ich schlich, mit den Zauberstäben in der Hand nach unten. Mittlerweile hatte Hermine aufgehört zu schreien. Ich stürmte ins Zimmer, von Bellatrix keine Spur, aber Hermine lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden.

Ich eilte zu ihr. Bellatrix hatte ‚Schlammblut' in Hermines Am geritzt. Ich kniete neben ihr und ich schrie auf vor Zorn. Dann rüttelte ich an Hermines Körper, einfach weil ich wollte, dass sie aufwacht. Doch diesen Gefallen tat sie mir nicht.

Ich kniete lange neben ihr und schließlich bewegte sie sich. Ich half ihr, sich aufzusetzten. Verwirrt schaute sie mich an, der Schatten der Folter lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

*Hermine*

Ich schaute zu ihm auf und entdeckte in seinen Augen Zorn. Mein Arm brannte, das Blut tropfte immer noch auf den schwarzen Boden.

„Hermine", sagte er leise.

Ich konnte mich nicht von seinen Augen lösen, in denen sich der Zorn zu Sorge verwandelt hatte. Das normalerweise helle grau war umwölkt. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und er seine um meine Taille, dann half er mir aufzustehen.

Ich fühlte jeden einzelnen seiner Knochen. Er war dünn geworden, schon fast dürr. Ich wusste einfach, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

Ich war sehr wacklig auf den Beinen, es war für mich unmöglich allein zu stehen, deshalb hielt er mich fest. Meine Arme rutschten über seine Schultern, ich war einfach zu schwach, um sie oben zu halten. Er küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn und zog mich eng an sich. Meine Beine knickten unter mir weg, doch ich stürzte nicht. Draco hielt mich so fest er konnte, obwohl er vor Anstrengung keuchte, denn er selbst war fast genauso schwach. Also hing ich mehr oder weniger in seinen Armen. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass er hier war und mich im Arm hielt, machte mich stärker. Ich wusste auch, dass ich so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Kräften kommen musste.

„Oh Hermine", wisperte er.

Ich sagte nichts. Es war mir unmöglich.

„Das ist das letzte Mal", sagte er.

Ich war verwirrt. „Letztes Mal?", fragte ich müde.

„Dass ich dich so im Arm halte." Er klang traurig.

Gegen meinen Willen musste ich grinsen. „Das sagst du jedes Mal, aber jedes nächste Mal strafst du deine Worte Lügen."

Ich hörte das Lächeln, doch dann sagte er: „Dieses eine Mal bin ich mir auch wirklich sicher." Ich schaffte es, mich aus eigener Kraft auf den Beinen zu halten und lehnte mich gegen ihn.

Er nahm einen Arm von meiner Taille und griff mir unters Kinn. Er drückte meinen Kopf nach oben, so dass ich ihn ansehen musste. Seine Lippen trafen auf meine, warm und weich, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Und dann brach um uns herum die Hölle los. Niemand schien uns wirklich zu beachten. Wir sprangen auseinander. Bellatrix stürmte herein, ebenso wie Dracos Eltern. Gleichzeitig stürmten Harry, Ron, Luna und Mr. Ollivander aus dem Kerker nach oben. Bellatrix packte mich am Arm und hob mir den Zauberstab an den Kopf. Augenblicklich erstarrten alle ihm Raum. Über mir ertönte ein Quietschen. Ich musste grinsen, denn Dobby saß dort auf dem riesigen Kronleuchter der Malfoys und schraubte diesen ab. Bellatrix war perplex und vergaß völlig, mich festzuhalten, als ich von ihr wegsprang in Richtung Draco. Im letzten Moment wich auch sie aus und keifte Dobby an: „Du? Du wagst es?"

Ich wollte zu meinen Freunden rennen, doch Draco hielt mich fest. „Was ist?", fragte ich.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen küsste er mich voller Sehnsucht und drückte mir dann etwas in die Hand. Erstaunt erkannte ich, dass es Zauberstäbe waren. Fünf Stück. Dracos eigener war auch dabei.

„Deiner auch?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Du hast mich doch entwaffnet", antwortete er und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Er machte eine Handbewegung, dass ich gehe sollte, doch ich war noch immer unfähig mich zu bewegen. „Jetzt geh schon!", sagte er drängend. Ein letztes Mal schaute ich ihn an und drehte mich um. Meine Freunde standen am anderen Ende des Raums und hielten sich an den Händen, Dobby stand in ihrem Mittelpunkt. Bellatrix hatte ihren Zauberstab hoch erhoben und auf meine Freunde gerichtet.

Ich begann zu rennen. „EXPELLIARMUS", schrie ich und richtete alle fünf Zauberstäbe auf Bellatrix. Diese wurde von der Wucht der Zauber gegen die Wand geschleudert, ihr Zauberstab flog in meine Hand. Sie rappelte sich sofort wieder auf. Ich erreichte meine Freunde und wir apparierten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich noch, wie Bellatrix etwas warf.

Im nächsten Moment lag ich auf dem Bauch an einem Strand. Ich rappelte mich auf und kroch zu Ron, der nur ein paar Meter weiter lag. Ich hörte Harry und Dobby.

Nein! Nicht Dobby! Nicht er!  
In seinem Bauch steckte ein Messer. Das Blut sickerte aus der Wunde und färbte den Sand unter Dobby rot. Harry rannte zu ihm und als Dobby fiel, fing Harry ihn auf. Harry weinte. Ich weinte auch und klammerte mich an Ron. Er legte schützend seine Arme um mich.

Wieso ausgerechnet Dobby? Wieso er?

Ich konnte nicht mit Draco zusammen sein. Mittlerweile hatte ich es akzeptiert. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber es war einfach so. Ich musste weiter gehen. Ich konnte nicht ewig an Draco festhalten, denn er war für mich unerreichbar geworden. Ich wusste einfach, dass dieser letzte Kuss wirklich der letzte gewesen war. Diese letzte Umarmung die letzte bleiben würde.

Es machte mich einerseits traurig, aber andererseits fühlte ich mich auch befreit. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Er würde immer ein Teil meines Herzens bleiben. Daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Wirklich nie, da war ich mir zu hundert Prozent sicher.

Ich krallte mich in Rons Jacke und spürte, wie meine Beine wieder unter mir nachgaben. Ron fing mich auf, seine Augen starrten mich voller Sorge an. Dann wurde alles um mich herum schwarz.


End file.
